Spent fuel pools provide long term decay heat removal from fuel that has been recently discharged from a nuclear reactor. A recently discharged nuclear core typically represents the largest source of heat generation in a spent fuel pool. In the event of a complete loss of power to the nuclear power plant, cooling systems for the spent fuel pool may not be available to remove the fuel's decay heat. For prolonged nuclear plant station blackout conditions with recently discharged fuel, the potential exists to boil off all of the water in the spent fuel pool thereby overheating and subsequently damaging the spent fuel bundles. This may result in a radioactive release to the environment.